epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TP87/TP reviews ERB Episode 5: Artists vs TMNT
HI guys and welcome to the 5th (yay) episode of TP reviews ERB! Due to Icey's request, I'll review the season 3 finale, Artists vs TMNT. So, as the Announcer says: BEGIN! Characters and Connection On one side,we have the TMNT: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello (NicePeter & EpicLloyd). On the other side, we have the Rinascimental Artists whose names are shared with the TMNT: Leonardo Da Vinci (Link Neal), Donatello di Niccolò (Rhett McLaughlin), Raffaello Sanzio (Anthony Padilla) and Michelangelo Buonarroti (Ian Hecox) Connection: Their names Battle Analysis 'Artists:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street (Ooh) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat You don't really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops. (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling (Ohhh) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We drop science! We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! (Leonardo's verse has no praticular disses, aside from the "mincemet" and "ladies" one. I really liked it because of Link's flow and Donatello's dancing. Donatello's verse is kinda more consistent from the raps POV, especially for the "fruit ninja" line and the "hard shell" one. Raphael's verse, although short, is probably my favourite verse in all of ERB so far, mostly because of its awesome flow and the second line. Michelangelo manages to keep up the great flow but is more on the bragging side, mostly the 3rd and last line. Nothing to say on the last 4 verses, aside from the nice synching.) 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': The wisdom of our master, (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master, (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do (Considering that the Turtles had 1 line each in the first 4 lines, they have a total of 3 lines each. Despite this disadvantage, they manage to pull out some good disses. We should note that, like the Artists, Leonardo and Donatello focus on the disses, while Raphael and Michelangelo focus on bragging, which makes them balanced. My favourite one in here were Donatello for the puns he made and Michelangelo for his puns as well) ' We're in the middle of the battle now. The artists are having the upper hand, due to their better flow and more lines. The TMNT are pretty close though 'Artists: That's because you mutants are too immature. You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet, We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! (Imo, the battle's starting the feel pretty rushed. The only line I liked here was the last one) ' 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Yo, go ahead and hate, we'll just skate on by. You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! (The TMNT are kinda rushed as well, and it was even harder for me to recognise who was rapping. The video and color code helped me though. The only good line here is the 2nd one) What I liked and what I didn't like What I liked: *The beat *It's pretty epic *The graphics, costumes and make up *The rapper's flow *Lots of effort, puns and culture What I didn't like: *Felt kinda rushed and messy in the 2nd part *The TMNT deserved more lines *Kinda short, although not the shortest battle or finale The Winner(s) I gotta give this to the Artists, mostly because of their flow and raps. The TMNT did pretty well though Lines that made the Artists win: I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops. (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! Turtles's best lines: All of their first verse except for Michelangelo You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! The end I'll give this battle a 9/10. It was epic, it had great beat, great characters, good matchup, the connection was okay and great guests. However, the unbalacement between the opponents and the rushing in the 2nd part makes this battle slightly disappointing. But it's still awesome Here ends the 5th episode of TP reviews ERB. Feel free to leave a comment below. See ya in the 6th one :D Sorry for the mess with the colours, but IDK how to fix it Category:Blog posts